Swashbuckler
Swashbuckler is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season. Plot The story begins with the Thin Controller, Miss Jenny Packard, The Small Controller, Carlo Debris, Walter Richards, Walter Sliggs, and Sir Frederick Aura reading an invitation from The Fat Controller himself. It is written very vaguely, yet grandly, about some exciting developments in store with a time and place to be determined. The Thin Controller, once he has finished reading the invite, is intrigued. These exciting words remind him of a day 5 years in the past, where his swashbuckling adventures began. At an abandoned D. Fusit Warehouse close to Arlesburgh (presumably a relic of the Mid-Sodor Line), a motorcycle is seen bolting past the scene. The driver, who is disguised, cannot stop in time and skips into the roof of the ware house and falls into the chasm. The Thin Controller promptly arrives on Madge. He mentions that they had been in pursuit of the shrouded thief, and apparently he had stolen important maps from his office and bolted off. Determined to track him down, the Thin Controller departs to the chasm, but slips, and falls head over heels into trouble! After a not so soft landing, the Thin Controller sees the run-down warehouse, unaware that he is being watched by his newfound adversary. He calls out to him, asking him to show himself. The thief leaps from his hiding place and draws a sword. The Thin Controller, realizing he has no way of defending himself, tries to reason with his assailant. The figure backs down suddenly, when out of the blue, Proteus materializes behind the Thin Controller, and spookily opens a chest with a sword nestled within in, and it rolls in front of the Thin Controller. The figure is aware of how the sword presented itself, but the Thin Controller believes it to be nothing but serendipity, and uses it to defend himself. The two men begin to spar, but they are evenly matched. The Thin Controller, exasperated, calls out wondering if the man is actually trying to kill him, shoves him down a staircase, knocking over an oil drum and causing a small explosion. The fire forges a schism between the two, and the Thin Controller cannot pursue the figure past the flames. The maps have been lost, but he gazes at the sword that had appeared before him, and ponders its significance. Later, after Madge takes the battered Controller to the Skarloey Railway Sheds, he describes his adventure in the company of Vegard, Weaver, Rick Shay, Gregory Larson, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Bertram, and Duke. Sword in hand, he cannoy describe what has come over him, but makes everyone promise to keep this new hobby of daring swordplay a secret, despite Bertram's grand enthusiasm and Sir Handel's attempt at blackmailing him. The engines all agree, and Sir Handel is sentenced to quarry detail for the rest of the week! At Wellsworth Hospital, the scene returns to the present day. Characters *The Thin Controller *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Duncan *Bertram *Duke *Carlo Debris *Dex and Winslow *Walter Sliggs *Proteus *Roxanne *Sir Frederick Aura *Dex and Winslow *Sir Robert Norramby *Vegard *Scott *Arry and Bert *Walter Sliggs *Weaver *Rick Shay *Madge *Duck *Kurt *The Small Controller *Miss Jenny Packard *The Fat Controller *Proteus *Mystery Engine *Ivo Hugh *Dart *Den *Oliver *Toad *Lumberjacks *Fearless Freddie (does not speak) *Mighty Mac (does not speak) *Rusty (does not speak) *Luke (does not speak) *Gregory Larson (does not speak) *Hitman (does not speak) *D199 (cameo) *D261 (cameo) *Thomas (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Culdee (cameo) *Catherine (cameo) *Young Tucker (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Mr. Mason (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Colin (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Marion (cameo) *Stephen (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Belle (cameo) *Flynn (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Derek (cameo) * Lars (cameo) *General Zen (mentioned) Trivia * This episode's promo is titled "The Stolen Maps". * The part about The Thin Controller addressing his engines about his fencing, as shown in the episode promo, took place two years prior to the Double Whammy incident in 2009. * Bertram's "spoken-word poetry" comprises of lyrics from "Working Together". Max and Monty make a reference to this, the latter mentioning that he's "sure he's heard it somewhere before". * The legend about Proteus' magic lamp originated in the Thomas episode "The Magic Lamp". The story of an engine falling off the Old Iron Bridge and becoming a ghost originally appeared in "Duncan Gets Spooked", but the idea of Proteus being this engine is not from the original story. * Skarloey also references the time Sir Handel and Peter Sam arrived on the railway in "A Bad Day for Sir Handel". * This episode exclusively includes credits at the end, as well as a post credit scene, foreshadowing future events. * References and flashbacks to Season 1 Episodes "Lift Bridge", "Stepney Makes an Entrance", "Search Party", "Double Whammy," Scruff's Scaffolding" and "Cannon Fodder" are made, as well as "Just Another Wild Goose Chase", Munitions, "Blunderbuss", "Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure", "Aura of Menace, "Henry and Kurt", and "All the World's a Stage" of Season 2. * This episode marks the first appearances of Marion, Colin, Belle, Flynn, Captain, Hector, The Scrap Engine and Mr. Walter Richards . * This episode was uploaded as four parts as well as one whole episode lasting 47 minutes long. Each part was given a name: Part 1 was "The Invitation", Part 2 was "The Story of Proteus", Part 3 was "The Battle of Last Haven", and Part 4 was "The Stage is Set". * The Ballast Hopper gains a face in this episode. Due to it's new status as a character, it is the first character to be shown smoking. * It is mentioned that General Zen went missing from the hospital without a trace. Goofs *An insect walks across Bertram's face during his first closeup. Gallery File:Swashbuckler1.png File:Swashbuckler2.png File:Swashbuckler3.png File:Swashbuckler4.png File:Swashbuckler5.png File:Swashbuckler6.png File:Swashbuckler7.png File:Swashbuckler8.png File:Swashbuckler9.png File:Swashbuckler10.png File:Swashbuckler11.png File:Swashbuckler12.png File:Swashbuckler13.png File:Swashbuckler14.png File:Swashbuckler15.png File:Swashbuckler16.png File:Swashbuckler17.png File:Swashbuckler18.png File:Swashbuckler19.png File:Swashbuckler20.png File:Swashbuckler21.png File:Swashbuckler22.png File:Swashbuckler23.png File:Swashbuckler24.png File:Swashbuckler25.png File:Swashbuckler26.png File:Swashbuckler27.png File:Swashbuckler28.png File:Swashbuckler29.png File:Swashbuckler30.png File:Swashbuckler31.png File:Swashbuckler32.png File:Swashbuckler33.png File:Swashbuckler34.png File:Swashbuckler35.png File:Swashbuckler36.png File:Swashbuckler37.png File:Swashbuckler38.png File:Swashbuckler39.png File:Swashbuckler40.png File:Swashbuckler41.png File:Swashbuckler42.png File:Swashbuckler43.png File:Swashbuckler44.png File:Swashbuckler45.png File:Swashbuckler46.png File:Swashbuckler47.png File:Swashbuckler48.png File:Swashbuckler49.png File:Swashbuckler50.png File:Swashbuckler51.png File:Swashbuckler52.png File:Swashbuckler53.png File:Swashbuckler54.png File:Swashbuckler55.png File:Swashbuckler56.png File:Swashbuckler57.png File:Swashbuckler58.png File:Swashbuckler59.png File:Swashbuckler60.png File:Swashbuckler61.png File:Swashbuckler62.png File:Swashbuckler63.png File:Swashbuckler64.png File:Swashbuckler65.png File:Swashbuckler66.png File:Swashbuckler67.png File:Swashbuckler68.png File:Swashbuckler69.png File:Swashbuckler70.png File:Swashbuckler71.png File:Swashbuckler72.png File:Swashbuckler73.png File:Swashbuckler74.png File:Swashbuckler75.png File:Swashbuckler76.png File:Swashbuckler77.png File:Swashbuckler78.png File:Swashbuckler79.png File:Swashbuckler80.png File:Swashbuckler81.png File:Swashbuckler82.png File:Swashbuckler83.png File:Swashbuckler84.png File:Swashbuckler85.png File:Swashbuckler86.png File:Swashbuckler87.png File:Swashbuckler88.png File:Swashbuckler89.png File:Swashbuckler90.png File:Swashbuckler91.png File:Swashbuckler92.png File:Swashbuckler93.png File:Swashbuckler94.png File:Swashbuckler95.png File:Swashbuckler96.png File:Swashbuckler97.png File:Swashbuckler98.png File:Swashbuckler99.png File:Swashbuckler100.png File:Swashbuckler101.png File:Swashbuckler102.png File:Swashbuckler103.png File:Swashbuckler104.png File:Swashbuckler105.png File:Swashbuckler106.png File:Swashbuckler107.png File:Swashbuckler108.png File:Swashbuckler109.png File:Swashbuckler110.png File:Swashbuckler111.png File:Swashbuckler112.png File:Swashbuckler113.png File:Swashbuckler114.png File:Swashbuckler115.png File:Swashbuckler116.png Ironworks.jpg Colin.jpg Rick Weaver and Vegard at a secret place.JPG Proteus at the D.Fusit Warehouse.jpg Mike passes the Small Controller.jpg Proteus is pretty spooky, home slice.jpg Proteus still.jpg Mid Sodor Gunpowder Warehouse.JPG Mid Sodor Gunpowder Gate.JPG Mid Sodor D. Fusit DSC 0002.JPG Sir Frederick Aura and the "grabber".jpg The Scrap Engine at the Smelters.jpg The Smelters with Arry and Bert.jpg Thin Controller is a boss.jpg Vegard DSC 0003.JPG Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg Credits File:SwashbucklerCredits1.png File:SwashbucklerCredits2.png File:SwashbucklerCredits3.png File:SwashbucklerCredits4.png File:SwashbucklerCredits5.png File:SwashbucklerCredits6.png File:SwashbucklerCredits7.png File:SwashbucklerCredits8.png File:SwashbucklerCredits9.png File:SwashbucklerCredits10.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes